This invention relates generally to a housing with a pressure-equalizing element for preventing water from entering the housing, while still allowing for gaseous pressure to equalize on either side of the element. More particularly, the invention relates to a mechanically simple and reliable device for providing such selective sealing for a gear housing.
A pressure-equalizing element in the form of a conventional GORE-TEX.RTM. PTFE (polytetrafluoroethylene) membrane is disclosed in DE-U1-87 07 254. In this device, the membrane is inserted from the outside into the counterbored hole of a gear housing for a vehicle window actuator until it reaches a support shoulder. Further movement of the membrane in the opposite direction is prevented by use of a sealing ring placed in between the membrane and a counter-pressing spring lock washer. The spring lock washer locks into the counterbored housing hole when it reaches its final position. The dish-shaped spring lock washer is provided with a curved dish base which arches into the area of the dish.
Although this seal works well, the problem of further developing a pressure equalizing sealing structure that is simpler in construction and provides a more reliable seal against water, is still presented.